muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
USO Experience for Military Families
Linked to Talk, Listen, Connect, Sesame Street Experience for Military Families is a Sesame Street Live-like production by Sesame Workshop, VEE Corporation and the United Service Organizations (USO). Produced by the USO, the show started in the United States in 2008. Since then it has had performances across the United States (including Alaska and Hawaii) as well as bases around the world. The Sesame Street Experience for Military Families is the first-ever traveling USO tour designed specifically for military families, and has become the longest-running tour in USO history."The Sesame Street Experience" Children and parents receive support material (including the DVD) and a stuffed toyJennifer McCarthy, "Sesame Street characters spend time with servicemembers, families", McGuire Air Force Base, October 22, 2008. or "swinging Elmo light"Chuck Hagee, ""Elmo" And Buddies Conquer Fort Belvoir", Mount Vernon Gazette, October 23, 2008. after the production. In some locations, over 1,000 people have attended each show.Pacifica Chehy, "Elmo and friends delight audiences of ao all ages". Capital Flyer, Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland, October 24, 2008. First Phase, July to November 2008 * Characters: Elmo, Rosita, Grover, Zoe, and Cookie Monster * Songs: "You Make Elmo Proud", where Elmo "praises kids for helping their parents and being strong when one parent is away." * Installations: Continental United States Second Phase, September to December 2009 *'Installations:' United Kingdom, Belgium, Germany, Italy, Spain, Alaska, Hawaii Third Phase, January to February 2010 *'Installations:' Japan, South Korea, Guam Fourth Phase, April to September 2010 *'Installations:' Continental United States Special Installment (featuring Kevin Clash and Carmen Osbahr) * Characters: Elmo (Kevin Clash) and Rosita (Carmen Osbahr) *'Installation:' "USO - Elmo & Rosita Education Tour - Germany 2010" (ten performances)USO Blog - Sesame Street tag (October 19, 2010 post) Sixth Phase The tour was launched by First Lady Michelle Obama and Dr. Jill Biden in Columbus, Ohio, as the duo wrapped their national Joining Forces tour to support America's military families. This was initially dubbed the Fifth Phase, but retroactively has been rebranded as the Sixth Phase by the USO FAQ.http://www.uso.org/Entertainment/Sesame/FAQs.aspx * Characters: Elmo, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Grover, Katie, and a Honker * Installations: Alaska, Hawaii, Guam, South Korea, Turkey, Belgium, Germany, the Netherlands, Italy, England, Spain, and Japan * Songs: "The Elmo Slide", "Sesame Street Theme", "Another Sunny Day", "Amigo", "Dancing Shoes", "Things Are Always Changing", "How Do You Say Hello?", "What I Am", and "We're Gonna Be Here for You" Image:USO-Elmo&RositaEducationTour-Germany2010-Sesame_1.jpg|Elmo and Rosita at Vogelweh Elementary School (October 13, 2010) Image:USO-Elmo&RositaEducationTour-Germany2010-Sesame_2.jpg|At Ramstein Elementary School (October 13, 2010) Image:USO-Elmo&RositaEducationTour-Germany2010-Sesame_5.jpg|At Kaiserslautern Elementary School (October 13, 2010) Image:USO-Elmo&RositaEducationTour-Germany2010-Sesame_8.jpg|Answering questions (October 13, 2010) Image:USO-Elmo&RositaEducationTour-Germany2010-Sesame_Day2_2.jpg|And again at Ramstein Elementary School (October 14, 2010) Image:USO-Elmo&RositaEducationTour-Germany2010-Sesame_Day2_3.jpg|Trying on "special gear" (October 14, 2010) DSCN1399.JPG|The Sesame characters say goodbye to their friends living at Aliamanu Military Reservation in Hawaii. DSCN1346.JPG|Cookie Monster brings the Street to military families in Hawaii. See also *USO World Gala Sources External links * Sesame Street/USO Experience for Military Families site * Talk, Listen, Connect site * Behind the Scenes * Commissioner Tate Attends Press Preview Announcing The Sesame Street Experience for Military Families, Federal Communications Commission, June 26, 2008. * Robin Hoecker, "Sesame Street military tour to continue, expand", Stars and Stripes online edition, October 15, 2008. * Sesame Street/USO Experience for Military Families - 2009 tour dates & photo archive __NOWYSIWYG__ Experience for Military Families, Sesame Street Category:Talk, Listen, Connect Category:Military